The present invention generally pertains to sunroofs for use in automotive vehicles and more particularly to spoiler sunroof locking, actuating and sealing systems.
Two basic types of motorized sunroofs are commonly used in automotive vehicles. A first type is a drop down opening version where a generally flat glass or metal sunroof panel is movable from a closed position to a tilted venting position and then to a fully open position disposed beneath a stationary roof of the vehicle. The second type is known as a spoiler sunroof. In most spoiler sunroofs, the sunroof panel is movable from a closed position to a venting position and then to a fully open position with a rear section of the panel being disposed above the fixed roof. Spoiler sunroofs are often used when the stationary roof behind the sunroof is relatively small or where it is desired to maximize occupant head room in the passenger compartment.
Examples of various conventional sunroof actuating mechanisms are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,765,908 entitled xe2x80x9cAdjustment Apparatus for a Sunroofxe2x80x9d which issued to Kelm on Jun. 16, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,475 entitled xe2x80x9cDrive Mechanism for an Automotive Vehicle Sunroof Assemblyxe2x80x9d which issued to Caye et al. on May 5, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,123 entitled xe2x80x9cSun-Roof Devicexe2x80x9d which issued to Ochiai on Dec. 3, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,149 entitled xe2x80x9cBlocking Device for Sliding-Lifting Roofs for Automobilexe2x80x9d which issued to Schlapp on Jul. 5, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,501 entitled xe2x80x9cSpoiler Sunroof Control Mechanismxe2x80x9d which issued to Baldwin et al. on Dec. 3, 1991; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,285 entitled xe2x80x9cOpen Roof Construction for a Vehiclexe2x80x9d which issued to Huyer on Oct. 31, 1989.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of a sunroof includes a sunroof panel, a track, an actuating mechanism movably coupling the panel to the track, and a panel securing member operable to assist in securing a rear section of the panel to the track when the panel is in a closed position. In another aspect of the present invention, a lock assembly includes a spring biased finger and a panel securing member which are movable relative to a track to secure a rear section of a sunroof panel depending on the positional relationship of the finger relative to a camming member. A further aspect of the present invention provides an abutment structure projecting from a device movably associated with a sunroof panel or actuating mechanism for abutting against a stationary track to deter inadvertent collapsing of the panel when in a raised position. Still another aspect of the present invention employs a lever having a lifting pivot coupled to a sunroof panel assembly, a fulcrum movably coupled to a stationary track, and a camming pin interfacing with a movable camming surface. In yet another aspect of the present invention, a bulbous seal has a pair of spaced apart and generally parallel legs mounted to a sunroof housing.
The sunroof of the present invention is advantageous over traditional constructions in that the lock assembly of the present invention couples movement of a front camming mechanism to engagement and disengagement of the panel securing member which operably secures the rear section of the sunroof panel in its closed position. The mechanical movements of the present invention lock assembly provide very reliable, smooth and low effort operational forces due, in part, to transverse spring biasing of a finger relative to the remainder of the lock assembly while also employing linear fore and aft spring biasing of the lock assembly relative to the stationary track; geometrically complicated cams are unnecessary to achieve the desired lock assembly finger-to-actuating mechanism interface. Furthermore, the preferred shape and materials of the preferred embodiment finger of the present invention provide inherent lubricity and low effort disengagement between lead in angles of the finger and the actuating mechanism.
The specific lever and camming arrangement of the present invention actuating mechanism enhance stability and strength of the spoiler sunroof, while minimizing packaging space and cost, especially as compared to many conventional constructions. The specific geometric positioning of the fulcrum, lift pivot and camming pin of the present invention lever achieve a well balanced, powerful and compact mechanism to tilt the sunroof panel. This is further enhanced by the general prevention of vertical movement of the fulcrum relative to the track. Additionally, the abutment structure serves as a failsafe way of deterring undesired collapsing of the venting or open sunroof panel. This supplemental device is especially useful in preventing contact of the sunroof panel against the stationary roof when the vehicle is traveling at high speeds or when a person pushes against the panel when open. Moreover, the present invention seal is advantageous by promoting generally vertical bulb compression when the sunroof panel is moved from an open or venting position, to a closed position. This vertical sealing movement serves to minimize the necessary closing forces of the sunroof panel relative to the track and housing, which also reduces required power of the motor. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.